Por siempre jamas
by Leny Dike
Summary: La hermosa Lucy Heartfilia se ve forzada a tomar una desesperada decisión para evitar un desafortunado destino impuesto por su padre. Sin mas remedio decide escapar bajo la apariencia de un chico, dejando atrás a su padre y su vida, va en busca de la única persona cree podrá ayudarla, pero el destino le tiene preparado una serie de eventos sumamente inesperados. (Pasen y lean :D)


Hola a todos, aquí les traigo mi primer historia espero les guste c: gracias por leer mi historia

_Pensamiento y Flashback (en Cursiva)(Pensamiento entre "..")_

_*_acción* (entre asteriscos)

-Dialogo-

Capítulo 1: La decisión

-Jamás- reto la chica con odio en su mirada

-Tu harás lo que te ordene- rugió su padre ante tal insolencia por parte de su hija

-Antes prefiero morir- la frase estaba salpicada de odio y determinación, el asombro se reflejó en el rostro del hombre al notar que su querida hija no bromeaba ante tal comentario.

-Si eso quieres- fue lo único que dijo el padre de la joven con una actitud más sumisa, su comentario hizo denotar el terror que invadió a la joven de pies a cabeza, ¿El sería capaz de matarla? Claro, él era capaz de todo.

*Toc, toc* se escuchó el llamado de la puerta

-Adelante- respondió el hombre sin despegar la mirada de su aterrada hija

-Señor- una regordeta señora hizo su aparición, a primera vista se denotaba la dulzura que emitía esta encantadora ama de llaves, pero esa dulce apariencia se hacía pedazos en presencia de su "señor"

-¿Qué quieres?- rugió el hombre con sumo desprecio

-Este…el joven Jurener está aquí- anuncio la mujer

-Llévale a la sala de espera, y escolta a mi querida hija a su habitación - ordeno el hombre aun sin despegar su desafiante mirada de la de su hija, esta insolente joven jamás le volvería a llevar la contraria él se aseguraría que las cosas fuesen tal y como él deseaba, y pobre de su hija si se atrevía nuevamente a retarle.

-Como desee señor- anuncio la señora, entro a la habitación tomo a la joven del brazo y la dirigió hasta la puerta.

-No...- susurro la joven.- No puedes decidir por mí- la joven se soltó del agarre del ama de llaves y se enfrentó a su padre, el hombre solamente la observo con sumisión se acercó a la joven y le propicio una fuerte bofetada.

-Comprende que por tus tontas acciones puedes llegar a lastimar a los que te rodean- la cara del hombre seguía tan sumisa como antes, se giró y le dio la espalda a la joven con indiferencia.

-Señorita- el ama de llaves se acercó a la atónita joven, la tomo nuevamente y la llevo a su habitación.

-¿Qué debo hacer?- pregunto en voz alta la joven al ama de llaves

-Señorita- fue lo único que dijo la robusta señora, ya que hasta ella se preguntaba cuál sería la mejor decisión que podría tomar la joven, sin más que decir el ama de llaves escolto a la joven a su habitación y se marchó sabía que la pobre necesitaría privacidad y tiempo para pensar, solo oraba por que la decisión que tomara fuese la mejor.

¿Por qué siempre la vida era cruel con inocentes? ¿Por qué todo se debatía en una simple decisión? ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella el centro de esa decisión? No podía cambiar su decisión ni su estilo de vida, no sin hacer miserables a quienes la rodeaban, ¿Por qué una decisión tan recaía en los hombros de una pobre chica?

-Madre ¿Qué debo hacer?- se preguntó la joven con lágrimas en los ojos, como deseaba que su madre estuviese allí para que pudiese consolarla y le dijese "Todo está bien" mientras la abrazaba y besaba su frente. Se sentó en silencio frente a la chimenea y observo como la madera era consumida por el fuego arrasador, mientras trataba de reflexionar y encontrar una pequeña palabra, acción o algo que pudiese darle su tan ansiada libertad.

Como un rayo una idea golpeo su mente, la única que persona que podía ayudarla era "ella"

_Flashback_

_-Siempre que necesites mi ayuda no dudes en pedirla- _

_-Hai- respondió con alegría _

_Fin flashback_

La respuesta había llegado solo tenía que buscarla y pedirle que la ayudase, ella no se negaría.

-Lo hare- se dijo a si misma con determinación

"_¡Espera!" _ Le grito una voz en su interior _"Él te buscara, no es de los que se rinde tan fácilmente" _ ese frase exprimió la última gota de esperanza que le quedaba, aun si se iba "el" la buscaría y la obligaría a volver y la haría escarmentar su insolencia. La sola idea causo que un escalofrió le recorriera la espalda.

"¿_Te vas a rendir tan fácilmente?" _La voz nuevamente se escuchó dentro de su cabeza

-No- susurro la chica incorporándose, se acercó a la puerta para cerciorarse que no hubiese nadie cerca. Salió con sumo cuidado con un pequeño bolso en manos y se dirigió a la habitación de uno de los empleados de la mansión, ya dentro tomo varias mudas de ropa y se dirigió nuevamente a su habitación. En su habitación inspecciono la ropa: una remera, un par de pantalones y una extremadamente gigantesca sudadera.

"_¿Estas segura?" _La voz en su cabeza hizo presencia nuevamente

-Si estoy segura- se dijo la chica, tomo una par de tijeras y las acerco lentamente a su largo y hermoso cabello con nerviosismo

-Señorita- la voz del ama de llaves atrajo su atención hacia la puerta

-Spetto-san...- la joven se sorprendió y escondió rápidamente las tijeras

-Se lo que quiere hacer, señorita- se rio la encantadora mujer, se acercó a la joven tomo las tijeras y comenzó a cortar el cabello de esta, hasta dejarlo a un altura de la barbilla.

-Spetto-san ha quedado genial- agradeció la joven contemplándose en el espejo

-Espero que este segura de esta decisión señorita- dijo la mujer acercándose a la joven con cierto aire de preocupación

-No te preocupes Spetto-san, estoy completamente segura- anuncio la joven bajando su rostro y mostrando una pequeña sonrisa llena de duda.

-Venga le ayudare a vestirse- le dijo casi entre lágrimas la mujer, debido al exuberante pecho de la joven le ayudo a tratar de ocultarlo colocando una cinta alrededor, que no hizo mucho diferencia ese exuberante pecho no sería tan fácil de esconder.

-Etto…- fue lo único que dijo la joven al ver que la cinta no aplastaba su pecho en gran forma

-Deberás usar ropa holgada- le aconsejo el ama de llaves extendiendo la gigantesca sudadera frente a la joven, después de varios minutos la joven se había transformado completamente en un "chico" , gracias a Dios la enorme sudadera ayudaba a ocultar sus enormes pechos.

Tras empacar algunas de sus mudas de ropa, se acercó a su mesa y tomo una pequeña caja de madera la cual había sido heredada por su madre, observo al ama de llaves quien le entrego una pequeña llave.

-Su madre me dijo que se la diera cuando la necesitase- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa llena de preocupación y tristeza

-Gracias Spetto-san- agradeció la joven, acepto la lleve y la introdujo en la cerradura. Al abrir la cajita puedo apreciar un manojo de llaves con distintos gravados y una carta.- ¿Llaves?- pregunto con confusión

-Señorita tanto su madre como yo sospechamos que usted es "especial"- el ama de llaves sonrió a la joven con ternura

-¿Especial?- pregunto la chica más confundida que antes

-Es hora de que tome su propio camino- anuncio la mujer con determinación

-Gracias Spetto-san- agradeció y tras darle un abrazo el ama de llaves se retiró no sin antes prometerle que "distraería a su padre" para que ella pudiese escapar.

La joven se asomó por la ventana y salto, se sostuvo de una rama gruesa y espero a que esta dejase de mecerse hacia atrás y adelante con tanta violencia y se deslizo lentamente hacia el tronco.

-Oh Dios, Oh Dios- se repetía la joven mientras bajaba por el tronco. Al llegar al suelo se dijo a si misma que no había sido tan malo, sacudiendo su cabeza la joven comenzó a correr, ahora ya no había marcha atrás ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse y regresar, además como había dicho antes prefería morir que someterse ante su padre.

-Desde ahora en adelante Lucy Heartfilia ya no existe- se dijo a si misma girándose para ver por última vez su hogar.

En fin! Y este fue mi primer capítulo si les gusto déjenme un review diciendo que les y si no les gusto igual déjenme un review diciendo que les gusto xD

*Se monta en su unicornio*

Bueno nos leemos hasta la próxima bye-bye


End file.
